Professor Idealmaker
}}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background: insert background here; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Creator | Proud; Sab made the page |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Main Attribute | His intentions |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Elemental Attribute | Psychic because he’s probably messed up in the head |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Theme Color | Black?? |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Theme Animal | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Theme Song(s) | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | MBTI Personality | type here |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:insert background here; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Age | Adult |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Gender | Male |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Orientation | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Occupation | To create Mary Sues and Mrty Stues |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Tribe | NightWings because most Sues are NightWings |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Goal | To be recognized for all his hard work |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Residence | Someone in Suedom |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Relatives | His Sue children he created from Darkstalker’s scroll |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Allies | His army of overpowered beings |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Enemies | Pyrrhia |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Likes | Recognition, fame, and overpowered beings |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Dislikes | Anyone who seems flawed |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Powers and abilities | To create perfect and overpowered beings |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Weapons | His army |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Ships | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Quote | type here |} |} Please do not edit my page except for categories; or if you are three of the users mentioned below. I do not want any of my pages proofread for editing; and if you do so, I will come to check on you. Thanks for respecting my personal rights, as I will do so for your pages as well. ''' Concept by Proud, with ownership for Outty and Sab. Coding by Bermuda as one of the Free Formats. ART BY ME WOAH. Based on some entire kingdom of those who want to make Mary Sues. He has done it. He could unleash his inner desires now. He would be able to show the world of his capabilities; his ability to create magnificent beings. He would soon be noticed, until he could find more ways to turn his overpowered beings into far more powerful beings. All he wants is to create an army of overpowered dragons, who are perfect without any if Pyrrhia’s flaws. Right now, he’s using it— he’s using the Marty Stu Darkstalker’s scroll to unleash his fantasies. The fantasies he calls original and powerful. No one is going to stop him. Appearance A NightWing is what Idealmaker is. Although he doesn’t look like an ideal dragon he wants, his normalcy is enough to make others think he’s— well — normal. He has dark, nearly black, green scales, and a taller-than-average size. He may seem so authoritative and powerful like Morrowseer, but he’s only tucked away to secretly hatch perfect beings. Normal. Personality '''PRESENTING PROD’S OWN WRITING BECAUSE IM SO SORRY IM LAZY TO TYPE THE REAL THING UP Idealmaker is basically the mad scientist, concerned with wanting everyone to recognize and admire and fear them for their GREAT and AWESOME creations. Idealmaker is that turned to the unhealthy conclusion it is. Ego and arrogance and dehumanization of others. Wanting to dominate, not engage. His so-called "brilliance" geared towards conquest and domination, all serviced to intense physicality and magic rather than emotions and the heart. Keep the body, take the mind away. Characterization and personality? He doesn't want it. Because there is only him and everyone else just matters less. Far less." "He's that mad scientist creating monsters in his basement, forever unsatisfied because his ego won't recognize that he's the one creating "failures" rather than his failures being unable to live up to his expectations. He's the bad father who neglects his children and looks at them all as cattle, only meant to service and hold him up, a mirror to reflect his brilliance onto the world. He's the petty, childish, arrogant brat who thinks he's just GREATER and BETTER than EVERYONE ELSE so why doesn't everyone recognize him wah wah wah. And he's the power-gaming, OP roleplayer who wants everyone in the RP to recognize how great his animus, mind-reading, future-seeing, thrice moonborn NightWing is. And Pyrrhia is his fertile breeding ground, his canvas and paper to write out his and his "children's" story." Biography Idealmaker worked as a professor on the volcanic NightWing island, trying to help Mastermind with his studies. There was only one thing that haunted him though: NightWings were never special. No one ever was special. If someone were, then his tribe wouldn’t be stuck in such peril. There was Darkstalker, the glorified and overpowered dragon, and Idealmaker snuck off to search for the truth. Oh, right. He found Darkstalker’s scroll before Chameleon did, somewhere outside the rainforest. Haunted from the truth, Idealmaker had always wished for perfect beings. Wished for the glory of being superpowered, and hoping he would get credit for his beliefs on overpower-ism. Realizing what the scroll could do, he wrote up a couple Sues. They came to life, those he would consider as “perfect children.” Delighted, he worked more and more, finding answers to what would make a Sue even more powerful. Fed up with the normalcy of his current world, he used his time-traveling Sue to travel 2000 years forward, where peace currently resides. Living under Jade Mountain in his secret base, he created the ultimate Sue: Ray (Saburra). That dragon could do ANYTHING. But Idealmaker was stupid and made Ray start off as an egg to “naturally develop all Sue abilities.” His other children were stupid and played with the egg, running off with it. The egg got buried up somewhere, and that’s when an old widow named Desertbird found Ray’s egg. From her obsession with raising lost eggs, she went off with her discovery. Meanwhile, Idealmaker grieved for the loss of his baby. Wip Trivia * Created Ray (Saburra) who happens to still run loose. Also created Batman, the dragon who is responsible for saving Pyrrhia. type here RayandIdeal.jpeg|By me 20180707 151022.jpeg|By Ahill :3 Category:NightWings Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Scientist) Category:Content (Proud-Dust) Category:Males Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (XSabxManiacX)